Holby Mamma Mia
by ellynwatchestv
Summary: Holby meets Mamma Mia the Musical (well, the movie really!)
1. Introduction

So I was on the train coming home for a long weekend, and I decided to listen to my old iPod which has a few musical soundtracks on it. I put on my 'Mamma Mia' Movie soundtrack and suddenly in my mind I had 'Holby Mamma Mia' going around in my head. Now in order to make it work with the movie (I'm using the movie version because it's just easier), a few details have to change (and yes, that means that Mr T and Jac in this will have had some sort of past together – weird, strange and cringey to think about I know) which mainly means ages and some characters ie. Monny not knowing each other before hand. I hope this makes sense and it's just a bit of fun! (And in case Fan fiction get on my case –**I DON'T OWN HOLBY OR THE MOVIE OR ANYTHING OK!**)

Oh, and JacJoe shippers, I'm sorry (if you've seen the Movie, you will know why)

Jac Naylor: Donna Sheridan

Emma Naylor: Sophie Sheridan

Jonny Maconie: Sam Carmichael

Joseph Byrne: Harry Bright

Derwood Thompson (Mr T): Bill Anderson

Jamie Chambers: Sky

Mo Effanga: Rosie Mulligan

Serena Campbell : Tanya Chesham-Leigh

Kristopher Wyngarten : Pepper

Grace Beauchamp: Lisa

Alice Smith: Ali

Lexi Morrell: Father Alex

I'm probably going to do each chapter with one song (except the first song because it's very short), I might use some quotes from the film, but mostly I will just make it up and I will link a YouTube link to each song so you can play it alongside the chapter!

I hope you all like it :D

Ellyn xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Song Link: watch?v=HRABmRxIjoA

It was near midnight on the Greek island of Kalokairi, most of the islanders were asleep but not one. 20 year-old Emma Naylor was standing in front of the island post box carrying three letters in her hands. Inside each letter was an invitation to her wedding. She sighed but with a massive grin on her face. As she posted each letter, she lightly traced each name with her finger

"Jonny Maconie"

"Joseph Byrne"

"Derwood Thompson"

After the letters were posted, Emma looked up at the sky and wished on a star. Then she turned back towards home, hoping that her wish will come true

…

(Two weeks later)

Down at the port, all you could hear where girly screams. Emma ran down the jetty towards the boat that had just pulled up. Her best friends (and bridesmaids) Grace and Alice had arrived. The girls climbed out of the boat and the three best friends embraced in a massive hug before breaking out into their signature song

"We're Alice, Grace and Emma, we're the greatest bestest mates"

"I'm tough!" sang Alice

"I'm tall!" sang Emma

"I'm tiny" sang Grace

"And we're gonna rock this place!" they all shouted at the end and then laughed

"Oh my god Emma, you're getting married tomorrow!" exclaimed Grace

"Let me see it!" Alice said and grabbed Emma's left hand to admire her engagement ring and the two best friends gushed over the ring

"I want one!" moaned Grace and the three friends laughed

"Man! How did Jamie afford this thing" asked Alice

"You can ask him later!" Emma laughed before confiding in her friends, "but first I need to tell you guys a big secret!" she said quietly with a massive grin on her face

The two friends looked at each other before exclaiming together "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"No! I'm not pregnant" Emma replied as she battered her friends' hands away from her non-pregnant belly

"Then what is it?"

"I may have found out who my father is!" Emma revealed

"What? How?" both girls asked, determined to find out more

"Well, I was in Mum's room looking for some old photos of me for the wedding, and I came across this!" Emma squealed as she pulled out a tatty old diary from her bag.

"What's that" asked Alice

"It's Mum's diary from the year before I was born and when she was pregnant with me" said Emma

"So what's that got to do with finding out who your father is" said Grace

"Well, listen to this – _July 17__th__. What a night!_"

"Um, I don't think I want to hear about your mother's sexual exploits!" said Alice

"I do!" giggled Grace before Emma continued

"_Jonny rowed me over to the little island, _(and by that she means here, Kalokairi), _We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and dot, dot, dot"_

"What?"

"Dot, dot, dot; that's what they did in the olden days" she explained to her friends, raising her eyebrows"

"Oh!" the two girls realising before letting out a little giggle

"Jonny's the one, I know he is, I've never felt this way before!" Emma smiled, and she began to sing

"_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_I'd heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine_

_Oh, you make me dizzy_

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_

_(The way that you kiss me goodnight)_

_The way that you hold me tight_

_(The way that you're holding me tight)_

_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing"_

"So, this Jonny guy, he's your dad?" Alice asked but Emma continued reading out the diary interrupting her best friend

"The plot thickens – _All this time, Jonny has been telling me, and now he's announced he's engaged, so he's gone home to get married_"

"Poor Jac!" sighed Grace before Emma continued

"_August 4__th__. What a night! Derwood rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island_"

"Derwood? Emma, wait-"

"- Hang on" interrupted Emma

"_Though I'm still obsessed with Jonny, Derwood's so wild. He's such a funny guy. One thing led to another and…" _Emma paused and looked up at her friends

"_Dot, dot, dot" _but before the girls could respond Emma quickly carried out reading

"_August 11__th__, Joseph turned up, out of the blue, so I said I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding, I couldn't help it and…"_

The three girls looking up at each other and shouted

"DOT, DOT, DOT!"

The girls laughed and ran up the steps to the entrance of the villa that Emma's mother owned and were met by the lady herself

"Ah here come the bridesmaids!" Jac smiled as she saw her daughter arrive back at the villa with her two best friends in tow. Alice and Grace smiled back and each gave Jac a nice hug.

"God, look at you both! Stop growing!" Jac said putting on a pretend emotional voice and the girls laughed

"Well, you girls sound like you are having a lot of fun already!" Jac said to the girls

"We are!" replied Grace with a smile

Jac sighed, "I used to have fun"

"Oh we know!" said Alice a little too loudly before she was dragged away by the other girls towards Emma's room whilst Jac had turned away with a confused look on her face. As the girls ran up the stairs and to Emma's room they sang

"_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_(You look like a movie star)_

_But I know just who you are_

_(I know just who you are)_

_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast!"_

Soon the girls got to Emma (and Jamie's) room, Grace and Alice dumped their bags on the sofa before they started quizzing Emma again

"So which one is your dad? Jonny, Derwood or Joseph?" Grace asked

"I'm not sure" replied Emma

"But which one did you invite?" asked Alice, and the girls were met with a mischievous grin and then it dawned on them

"Oh, my god!" the pair exclaimed in unison whilst Emma also said it but in a more excited tone

"Do they know?" asked Alice

"What would you write to a stranger, 'Please come to my wedding, oh and you might be my father?'; No! They think that Mum sent them the invites, and with the information from the diary, it's no surprise… THAT THEY SAID YES!"

"_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_

_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_"

Emma walked out onto the balcony by herself

"_I heard about you before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_And now I'm about to see, what you mean to me!"_

Emma sighed happily, and walked back into her room to have a good catch-up with her friends

…

Whilst this was all happening, on the main island that Kalokairi was a boat ride off, two taxis were zooming through the port town towards the jetty where the ferry was usually docked. The two taxis finally got to the jetty's edge and a man came out of each taxi with their luggage shouting to the ferry's captain but it was too late, the ferry had left.

"Bugger" one of the men shouted, with a posh English accent whilst adjusting his tie

"My sentiments exactly" said the other man, this man however had a Scottish accent.

The man who had spoken first whose name was Joseph spoke again

"I'm trying to get to Kalokairi, when is the next ferry?"

"Monday" The Scottish man replied named Jonny as he pointed to the ferry schedule that was written on a little chalkboard balanced against a rock

"Bollocks!"

"My sentiments exactly"

Joseph pulled the invitation out of his pocket; Jonny looked over and recognised the invite as he had one too

"Bride or groom?" Jonny asked

"Bride" Joseph replied, "Although, I've actually never met her"

Jonny was about to reply, as he was also going to be there for the bride and had also never met her but was stopped by a yell

"Ahoy!"

The two men back at the sea and saw a man on a yacht calling to them

"You guys need a lift to Kalokairi?"

…

Meanwhile, on the ferry that the two men had missed, two women were making their way down the ferry to find a seat

"Excuse me, coming through." Mo Effanga shouted as she led the way "I have a senior citizen with me. Thank you. My mother needs a perch"

The other woman, Serena Campbell scoffed

"Mother, we're the same age Mo!"

"Well, parts of us are" Mo replied back to her friend with a grin

The pair found some seats and tried to enjoy the rest of the journey on a very cramp, smelly ferry.

…

Back in Emma's room, Emma was helping the girls try on their bridesmaid dresses and making sure that they fit

"We are going to look fabulous tomorrow!" Alice exclaimed

"I want the perfect wedding, and I want my father to give me away."

Alice leaned over to Grace and whispered "better be a wide aisle" and the two silently giggled

"I will know my father as soon as I see him!" Emma said determinedly, and a few seconds after Jamie walked into the room he usually shared with his fiancée. He smiled when he saw the three girls

"Hey Jamie! Come here gorgeous!" Grace laughed as Jamie grabbed his fiancée's best friends by their sides and swung them around

"Jamie! Put me down!" the girls both shouted by still laughing but Jamie carried on spinning

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" Jamie exclaimed and almost threw the girls down which made Emma grimace

"Please be careful!" Emma told her fiancée, "Those dresses have pins in them!" she said as she raised her eyebrows and was met with Jamie's trademark smirk

"So what do you think" Alice asked Jamie, knowing in reality to him, it's just a dress

"Oh yes!" he said flashing his smirk

Emma smiled as she shook her head

"'Oh yes', if he had his way, the entire wedding would be over in three minutes and we would be decked out in jeans and t-shirts and then washed down with beer" Emma said as she walked over to Jamie and brushed her hand through his light brown hair. Jamie shook his head lovingly at his fiancée

"You make me sound so unromantic! I just thought we could use the money instead for travelling!"

"Well, we are not going anywhere just yet, Mum needs us. Anyway, please vacate this room as we are very, very busy" Emma replied to him as she gave him a light shove in the direction of the door

"Alright, alright, I'm just getting some props for tonight!" He said with a wink

"Ooh" Alice and Grace exclaimed

"For his bachelor party", Jamie laughed and grabbed a few things from a box and headed out the door. Then the two friends turned back to Emma with a serious look on their faces

"You haven't told him have you" said Grace

"Why haven't you told him you've invited your dads?" asked Alice

Emma sighed "because he would say that I would have to tell Mum"

"Jac is going to kill you when she finds out"

"Maybe, but when she finally does find out, it will be too late." The two best friends sighed. Emma was determined to find her father. Even though there were three candidates on their way. Emma could see the look on their faces"

"Look, I feel like there is a part of me missing, and it's been missing for twenty years. When I meet my dad, all will fall into place!" said Emma, and soon the three friends continued with the dress fitting._anHHHkkugfffysjJ_


	3. Chapter 2

Song Link: watch?v=8-pYESkOIxU

The ferry docked on Kalokairi, and Mo quickly scrambled off the boat, Serena close behind except being helped by two ferry workers down the plank of wood onto the jetty

"Come on Cleopatra" Mo laughed at her friend

"MY SHOE!" Serena shouted as the heel on one of her shoes got caught between the jetty and the plank

"Well would you look what the tide dragged in", the two women smiled and turned around in the direction of the voice. Jac walked up towards her two oldest friends. Mo and Serena quickly turned their backs to each other and got in a familiar pose

"For one night" yelled Mo

"And one night only" shouted Serena

"JAC AND THE JACAMOS!" all three women shouted together and Jac ran up the rest of the jetty and embraced her friends

"Ah look at you guys!" Jac smiled at her friends

"Hey look at you!" Serena replied back

"You look fantastic, as always" Mo said in agreement with Serena

"You look like an old hippie!" Jac replied to Mo with a cheeky glint in her eye and was met with a gentle shove

"She looks fab!" Serena said to Jac, Jac eyed Serena up and down

"These are new though" Jac said to her friend, gesturing towards Serena's chest, "Where did you get those?" Jac asked teasingly

"HUSBAND NUMBER THREE!" Mo shouted loudly and the three women laughed

"Jacamos, Jacamos" the women chanted

"Sleep all day and..." the three women turned round and bashed their hips together "...all night!"

The three women walked up the jetty and got into Jac's truck and Jac drove off back towards the villa

"So, are there going to be any men at this wedding?" Serena enquired

Mo shook her head at her friend.

"Here we go – Husband number four!" she shouted again and Serena shook her hand

"Not for me, for her" She stated gesturing towards Mo

"Now that Mo's book is such a hit, and she's got the entire world stuffing vegetables with good knows what, maybe it is time to find Mr Right!" Serena explained

Mo scoffed "Oh please, BORING!" Mo shouted

Jac shook her head with a smile at her two friends.

"You guys are such great role models for my daughter, a serial bride and a little hermit"

"That's me, a lone wolf" Mo exclaimed before letting out a howl.

Soon they arrived at the villa and walked up towards the actual entrance

"So when are the two lovebirds flying the nest?" Serena asked

Jac shrugged her shoulders "Oh I have no idea. Most of the time, I have no idea what goes through Emma's head. She wants to have this big wedding, and then she and Jamie are making loads of different plans for the hotel – you know, I'm starting to think that they will never leave"

"Yes, but do you want her to go?" Mo asked

"Well, I want what is best for her", Jac looked up and saw the raised eyebrows and she laughed

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. She knew Jamie was a good guy for Emma, but Emma was still her baby

Just as Jac said that, Jamie walked out from one of the guest houses, and when Jac saw him, she called him over

"Hey Jamie! Come and meet my back-up girls!" She said, adding the end part as a joke

"Back-up girls my arse!" Mo laughed and gently gave Jac a little shove

"Anyway, Jamie is the leading man at tomorrow's shindig"

"You mean the lucky man" Jamie replied and greeted the two women

"You must be…Mo?"

"I am indeed!" smiled Mo to the young man

"How are you?"

"I'm very well!" Mo replied

"And that must make you Serena! I have heard so much about you!" Jamie said to Serena

"All bad I hope" Serena said teasingly

"Yes" replied Jac and she looked over to her daughter's fiancée, "and all true!"

Jamie laughed and offered to take the women's bags to their rooms whilst the old friends caught up

…

Meanwhile, back on the yacht, the three strangers were helping each other sail and making conversation

"I know who you are!" Joseph said to Derwood after finally realising who he was

"You're Derwood Thompson, Bloke in a Boat in Botswana right?" Joseph asked the man

"Yep, that's me"

"You know, all your books are a true godsend on dull business trips, and I mean I know I hardly look like the adventurous type but on the inside, I am trekking across some remote corner of the desert" Joseph said

Derwood chuckled "Maybe you should try it some time?"

Joseph sighed "No, sadly, I will never be the spontaneous traveller"

Soon Jonny joined in the conversation

"So are you a close friend of Donna's?" Jonny asked Derwood

Derwood "No, I hadn't heard from her in about twenty years and then suddenly I got this invite out of the blue"

Joseph then realised something "Actually, neither had I"

Jonny then realised the same thing.

…

Back at the villa, the three older women where slowly walking up the many stairs to one of the many courtyards to where the two friends would be staying, going slowly because Serena was in severe pain

"Ugh! Why did I wear Stilettos!" complained an out of breath Serena for the hundredth time as her friends rolled their eyes in response

"Oh dear, quick grab the oxygen tank!" Mo joked as Emma came out of one of the buildings. Emma smiled when she recognised who her mother was with

"Auntie Mo!" shouted Emma as she ran down to give Mo a hug

"Hey Hey!" Mo replied in return, giving the girl a big hug

"Wow look at Emma, she has gotten so beautiful!" Serena gasped at the not so little girl she used to know

After letting go of Emma, Mo said "Emma Naylor, you get more and more beautiful every time that I see you!" which made Emma smile

"I bet you don't remember who I am" Serena asked Emma

"Not with all that plastic surgery" Mo replied cheekily

Emma laughed "Of course I do! Auntie Serena! You have not changed at all!" and she hugged her other auntie

Jac smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug

"Look at my little baby, her whole life ahead of her!" Emma rolled her eyes at her mother

"Mum, I'm getting married; I'm not joining a convent!"

"She's feisty" said Serena, "I like it"

"Yeah, she's a chip of the old block" Mo agreed and gave Jac a little nudge

The four women walked down into the courtyard as they continued chatting

"Well, if she was like me, she would not be getting married at twenty years of age, or in fact get married at all!" Jac said and then grimaced as she saw all the bed sheets still hung up on the washing lines

"Oh god! I meant to get this all down before you guys came!"

"Oh dear, Serena's going home!" Mo joked

"You'd think that with all the latest technology that they are always bringing out, that they would make something that would do the laundry and put it away for you and make the beds!" Jac stated

"Yes, but then you would go behind it and re-make all the beds!" Emma replied to her mother

"I know you Mum!" Emma said as Jamie walked out of the guest rooms after dropping off Serena and Mo's luggage and joined all the women and put his arm around Emma

Jac looked over at Jamie

"Hey! Tell them about the internet thing! Jamie's gonna put me on the line"

"Online!" Emma groaned as she shook her head at her mother's mistake

"I'm designing a website. I feel like this place has so much potential but no one knows that we are here!" Jamie explained

"So if I market it really well, then hopefully we will get people flooding in!"

"We just want this place to be the ultimate romantic destination!" Emma added

"This place is supposedly the site of Aphrodite's fountain, you know, the Greek goddess of love" she continued as she leant into Jamie a bit more

"And if you drank the water, you would find true love and perfect happiness!"

"Well, I'll have a glass of that!" Serena laughed

"Yeah, I'll have a couple buckets!" Mo added.

The younger couple headed off to finish their odd jobs in preparation for their wedding and the three women watched them walk away

"So, Aphrodite's Spa?" Serena asked Jac and she nodded

"But I though you weren't keen on having boatloads of tourists?" Mo asked

"Yeah, I don't want boatloads but you know, a few more would be nice" Jac said to her friends before stopping and turning round to face the two women.

"Now the toilet. If it doesn't flush right away, leave it for a bit and then come back. Nothing really works in this place, except for me of course! I've been running this place for fifteen years and I have not had a day off!" and as soon as she said that, a small plank of wood fell from off the top of one of the doors. Jac sighed.

"_I work all night; I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay" _

"_Ain't it sad"_ sang Serena and Mo

"_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me"_ Jac continued

"_That's too bad"_ the friends sang again

"_In my dreams I have a plan _

_If I got me a wealthy man _

_I wouldn't have to work at all; I'd fool around and have a ball..."_

Jac walked down some stairs where she was met with people shoving money and bills in her face and she went around exchanging and receiving money whilst continuing to sing

"_Money, money, money _

_Must be funny _

_In the rich man's world _

_Money, money, money _

_Always sunny _

_In the rich man's world _

_Aha-ahaaa _

_All the things I could do _

_If I had a little money _

_It's a rich man's world"_

"_A man like that is hard to find" _sang Serena

"_But I can't get him off my mind" _replied Jac

"_Ain't it sad" _agreed Mo

"_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me" _moaned Jac

"_That's too bad" _replied her friends

"_So I must leave, I'll have to go _

_To Las Vegas or Monaco _

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same... _

_Money, money, money _

_Must be funny _

_In the rich man's world _

_Money, money, money _

_Always sunny _

_In the rich man's world _

_Aha-ahaaa _

_All the things I could do _

_If I had a little money _

_It's a rich man's world _

_Money, money, money _

_Must be funny _

_In the rich man's world _

_Money, money, money _

_Always sunny _

_In the rich man's world _

_Aha-ahaaa _

_All the things I could do _

_If I had a little money _

_It's a rich man's world _

_It's a rich man's world"_

As soon as the women stopped singing, suddenly the ground shook beneath them

"The earth moved guys, we are falling apart here!" Jac joked but was met with worried glances from her friends

"Don't think about it" Jac then said, trying to reassure them.

…

Soon the women were in the guest room, and whilst Serena was finishing off in the shower, Mo was going through all the items that Serena had brought with her

"Oh my god, she's packed for a bloody world tour!" Mo exclaimed and grabbed a very tiny thong from out of the suitcase

"Hey Jac, do you think she wears it or flosses with it!" at which point Serena came out of the bathroom

"Floss you!" Serena said to Mo whilst laughing and she began to put on some body moisturiser

As it looked expensive, Mo reached out and grabbed the tub and read out the ingredients

"Contains flakes of twenty-four carat gold and donkey testicle."

"You're just jealous!" Serena replied to her friend

"At a thousand pounds a dollop!" Mo exclaimed as Serena shrugged her shoulders

"That's the price you have to pay if you want to drink before eleven o'clock in the morning!"

"And we do!" All three women chanted as they chinked some wine glasses together.


	4. Chapter 3

Song Link: watch?v=LO3bos8WVD0 (it works if you put that after )

The three men had finally arrived at Kalokairi and walked up towards the villa and tried to find someone who would help them.

Emma had just walked out of the shed, moving various different boxes of lights and other things in and out of the shed to take down to the main courtyard. She looked up and saw three men with their backs to her standing outside with luggage, clearly looking lost.

"Can I help you?" asked Emma, and the three men turned round. One of the men was wearing a suit, the second in more casual gear and the third in an old raggedy t-shirt and shorts which stopped just above the knee to reveal a tattoo on each knee of an Egyptian style eye

"Yeah, we are here for the wedding" the tattooed man said to her, and they all pulled their invitation out of their pocket

The man spoke again introducing himself

"I'm Derwood Thompson"

"Huh?" Emma was confused, surely this couldn't be happening

Then the suited man introduced himself

"I'm Byrne, Joseph Byrne"

"Jonny Maconie" the final man said, seeing the confused look on Emma's face

"You are expecting us?" he asked as he removed his sunglasses

Emma's mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. They had all turned up. However, she didn't immediately recognise her father as she thought she would. Well, in fairness, they were wearing sunglasses. As soon as Jonny spoke again, she broke out of her little mind race

"Oh my god, yes, sorry!"

"You're Emma I'm guessing, Jac's daughter?" Derwood asked

"Yep that's me!" She said with a smile

"You look just like her" Jonny said with a grin

"Thanks, everybody says that!" she replied

"Um, so would it be alright if we were able to go to our rooms before we see your mother, it's just that I'd like to freshen up before, you know, the big reunion" asked Joseph, clearly feeling the heat a bit in his suit

Suddenly Emma panicked

"No! I mean yes, but um.. come this way" and Emma led the three men into the shed

…

Jac, Serena and Mo were still hanging out together in the guest room as Serena continue to pile on millions of different lotions and creams and all other kinds of beauty products

"Oh my god!" Jac suddenly shouted

"I've got a crack in my courtyard! I gotta go and fix it!" She jumped up, grabbed a drill and began to head towards to the door before she was pulled back onto the sofa by Serena

"Hey Jac, Jac" said Serena

"Save it for later, I'll have more guests arriving soon and there are still a million things left to do!" said Jac and she went to get up again but was restrained by her friends

"Look, I know that with Jamie's new website, you will make a fortune but are you sure you are ok in the meantime?" asked Serena kindly

"Is Serena offering to pawn some of the ridiculous amounts of bling that she owns?" joked Mo

"No seriously Jac, do you need a loan?" Serena said and she went to grab her purse and chequebook out of her bag

"Oh god no, don't be silly, you guys know me! I'm just whining! I don't need you too to take care of me!" replied Jac, shooing away Serena's purse and chequebook so she put it back in her bag

"Yes, but _are_ you getting _taken_ care off?" Serena asked

"What do you mean?" Jac asked in return

"Jac honey, are you getting any?"

Realising what she meant Jac replied, "Oh you mean" and briefly turned on the drill so it made a quick vrooming noise and the three friends laughed as it made Serena jump of the sofa in fright

"Nah! It takes too much energy, look I'm fine you guys! I'm glad that part of my life is over you know, no more drama! My life is now focused on Emma and this place!"

Mo and Serena saw how content Jac was with her life and moved on in conversation

…

The three men followed Emma into the shed. They stopped in front of a ladder and Emma climbed it and opened the hatch and climbed up into the shed attic. She looked back down and called the men up there. Once the three men were up in the attic, they saw that three straw beds had been made up with sheets

"Um, as lovely as this shed and attic is" Joseph began, "I was wondering if we could actually see our rooms now?" he asked Emma

Derwood looked around and realised this was probably the room, "Don't hold your breath Joseph, but I'm pretty sure you are standing in it"

"Oh" replied Joseph

"Is it alright if we see your mother now?" asked Jonny to Emma

"I sent the invites." Emma replied quickly

"What?" all three men replied confusedly?

"I sent the invites, and my mum doesn't know anything, she doesn't know that you guys are here. It's just she has been so busy with all the wedding and villa stuff, and she is always talking about the three of you and I thought it might be a lovely surprise!" Emma said, carefully remembering not to give them the full reason as to why they had been invited

"Oh dear" said Joseph

"I can't be here" said Jonny, "the last time I saw Jac, she told me that she never wanted to see me again!"

"But that was years ago" pleaded Emma, "Please stay! It would mean a lot to me!"

"Listen, I'm sorry and I know you've obviously gone to a whole load of trouble to get us here" Joseph said to Emma, "but might I suggest that we all reconvene on your boat" he then said to Derwood

"Nope" replied Derwood

"Why not?" Joseph asked

"It's an adventure Joseph, live a little!" Derwood replied to him

"Look, when I sent out those invitations to you all, it was such a longshot that you guys would even reply and now you have come all this way for a wedding. Doesn't that mean there must have been a special reason for you guys to come? A siren call maybe?" Emma pleaded, desperate for the men to stay

Jonny smiled at the girl, "You're a little minx you know, just like your mum!" and to that Emma smiled

Suddenly, the foursome heard a voice from downstairs. Emma panicked as it was Jac. The three men also recognised the voice and went to head towards the hatch before rushing towards them.

"No!" she said a bit too loudly. Below, Jac thought she had heard something from the attic, but it was quiet so she carried on

Emma whispered to the three men "No, listen, listen to me, she cannot know that you guys are here, not yet anyway" and she opened one of the windows and began to climb out. Before she got onto the roof, she turned back

"I'm going to go, but please stay here and don't be too loud or she might hear you" and with that Emma disappeared from view. The three men silently sighed and sat on their straw beds.

…

Jac was still downstairs in the shed, and she was sure that she could hear slight creaks in the floorboards of the attic. She quietly put down the box she was carrying and climbed up the ladder and silently opened the hatch a little to investigate. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw

"Jonny?"

"Joseph?"

"Derwood?"

She closed the hatch and began to sing

"_I was cheated by you and I think you know when!_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh"_

Jac ran outside of the shed and began to climb the ladder that was resting on the side of the building and onto the roof

"_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go_

_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through_

_I can't count all the times I've cried over you_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go"_

Now Jac, was crawling towards the hatch from the attic to the roof, moving her fingers towards the handle and then recoiling

"_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I should not've let you go_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been broken hearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, now I really know"_

Suddenly, one of the Kalokairi townspeople who was also joining in almost giving backing vocals, snuck forwards and opened the hatch unknown to Jac

_My my, I should not've let you _gooooo" Jac had rolled over and fell through the now open hatch and landed on one the straw beds

Once she rolled herself back over, she was met by her three exes standing over her

"You did always know how to make an entrance" said Jonny to her cheekily

Jac, clearly not amused, brushed some hair out of her face and with her trademark glare began speaking

"I had better be dreaming, you three had better not really be here!" she stated to the men

Derwood leaned towards her, "You want me to pinch you Jac?" he said with a grin

Jac couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she brushed his hand away from her

"You probably don't recognise me" Joseph said to her

"Joseph, it is you!" she said with a smile

"I probably have changed quite a bit since you last saw me but you most certainly haven't!" Joseph replied to her, and returned her a smile

Soon, the smile came off Jac's face and a serious tone came back

"What are you doing here?"

Remembering what Emma had asked of them, the three men quickly came up with excuses

"Um.. I'm writing a travel piece" said Derwood

"A spontaneous holiday" said Joseph

"and I just dropped in to say Hi" Jonny said softly

Jac didn't completely buy it

"Okay, what is this?"

"It is one of those serendipitous moments when a group of total strangers share a common thought" Derwood said

"Strangers? You don't know each other?" Jac said, eyebrow raised

"Well, that is generally the definition" Jonny replied cheekily which was met with an old familiar eye roll

"Whatever, who said you could stay in the attic of my shed?"

The three men looked at each other for inspiration before Derwood spoke

"Um, some lady, Greek lady, didn't catch her name, oh! Maybe she said we couldn't stay in the attic"

"Maybe that was it, it was in Greek" Joseph added in support

"Yeah well that is it! You can't stay here; I'm full and extremely busy right now!" Jac said to the men, clearly getting flustered

"My daugh- I mean, a local girl is getting married here tomorrow and I'm very bu-"

"- Jac don't worry about us, Derwood is used to roughing it" Jonny said, "and Joseph here is being"

"Spontaneous" Joseph stated

Jac looked up at Jonny

"And what about you?"

"I just wanted to see the island; you know how much it meant to me"

Jac sighed and got up and began to head down the hatch

"Right, I'm going to organise a boat to get you guys back to the mainland-"

"I have a boat" interrupted Derwood

"Good, get on it and sail away, far away" Jac replied and started to close the hatch before Jonny called her name again

"Jac"

"What!" she replied, clearly frustrated

"It's good to see you" all three men said together

Jac huffed and closed the hatch.

**I hope you all are liking this :D Please review as it lets me know :D also I often say when I'm writing more on my twitter (ellynwatchestv) so follow me there if you want to keep on track with my writing pace :D**

**Ellyn xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**I had started this in March but I've had a lot of university work to do including essays before I came home for Easter. It's also a lot harder then you might think to write this songs into words compared to seeing it on screen - so Dancing Queen has been a bit of a nightmare! I hope you like it :) Please review as I actually want to know if Dancing Queen makes sense! Hopefully, all the others should be easier to write (although, I've probably now jinxed myself *facepalm*)**

Whilst Jac had been suddenly reacquainted with her past, Mo and Serena had been sitting at the bar. The barman Kristopher Wyngarten was one of Jamie's best mates and had spent the whole time flirting with Serena. After handing her another one of his speciality cocktails, he began to flirt with her again

"Now, this beauty should really tickle your tastebuds!" he said to Serena, with a flirty grin and a cheeky wink

"Down boy, I am old enough to be your mother!" Serena replied to him with a laugh

"Grandmother" Mo added and let out a quiet giggle as her friend gave her a nudge

Then Jac came around the corner, clearly looking distressed and walked up to her two friends, her distressed state not going unnoticed by her friends

"Where's Emma?" Jac asked, trying not to burst out into tears in public

"I think she's down at the beach?" Kristopher said to Jac and then went back to serving other people at the bar

Jac's eyes were slowly started to fill with water and her friends saw this

"What's up?" Mo asked and then the floodgates opened and Jac ran across the courtyard to her room

"Jac?" called Serena after her friend, and the two friends quickly ran after Jac to comfort her.

When they arrived at her room, they saw that she had locked herself in the bathroom and the two friends could hear her crying

Mo went up to the door

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong!" _she sang lightly, and then turned to Serena with an expectant look on her face

"Oh me! _I have never seen such sorrow" _went Serena, and Mo rolled her eyes at the words she said, and then she gestured for them to sing together

"_In your eyes and the wedding is tomorrow!" _they sang together, a slight panicked tone in their voices at the last bit

Jac was still crying a little in the bathroom and heard some scuffling

"_How I hate to see you like…this!" _Serena went, as her head popped over the top of the toilet door

"_There is no way, you can deny it" _sang a strained Mo, as she popped her head underneath the toilet door with Serena standing on her back

"_I can see that you're oh, so said, so quiet" _they sang together before being hit by the opening door and Jac walked out of the bathroom, and the two friends followed her, and brought her into a hug

"_Chiquitita, tell me the truth _

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on _

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on _

_You were always sure of yourself _

_Now I see you've broken a feather _

_I hope we can patch it up together"_

Serena, then reached over to her bag of products, and the two friends 'patched' Jac back up

"_Chiquitita, you and I know _

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving _

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end _

_You will have no time for grieving _

_Chiquitita, you and I cry _

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you _

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before _

_Sing a new song, chiquitita" _

Jac sniffed, and then sang

"_Try once more like I did before _

_Sing a new song" _and she let a sigh before speaking

"It's her dad" she stated

"Whose dad?" Serena asked

"Emma's dad" Jac replied, with her infamous glare before continuing

"You know how I said it was Jonny, the architect, who had to go back to Scotland to get married? Well, I'm not entirely sure if it was him, because there were two other guys around the same time"

"Jac Naylor. You shady lady!" Serena laughed gently

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Mo

"Well, I never knew that I would ever have too – I especially never imagined that all three of them would be in my shed attic the day before my daughter gets married!" Jac exclaimed

The two friends looked at each other "The shed attic?" and began to make a dash for the shed

"No! Wait! Shoot! Mo! Serena!" Jac shouted after them

Soon they all arrived in the shed and the two friends began to giggle

"Ssh! Don't let them hear you!" Jac whispered, and beckoned the three friends behind her as she climbed the ladder to open the hatch. She lifted it a little but couldn't see anyone so she opened it fully, the two friends climbed up behind her and noticed the same as Jac. The attic was empty

"There's no one here" Mo said

"Are you sure they were here?" asked Serena

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I would forget my daughter's dads! They were all here – Jonny Maconie, Derwood Thompson and Joseph Byrne"

"Well, they must have gone back to their boat" said Mo

"I hope they run aground and drown!" Jac said, her voice crackling a little

"I mean, what are they doing here! It's like some hideous trick of fate!" she exclaimed

"It's very Greek!" whispered Mo to Serena, and Serena rolled her eyes

"Do they know about Emma?"

"No! I haven't told a soul!" Jac snapped at her two friends

"Oh Jac, you've been keeping it to yourself for all these years?" Serena asked as the threesome entered the guestroom again

"It doesn't matter about me!" Jac said adamantly "The only thing that matters is that Emma does not find out!

"Maybe, she would be cool with it?" asked Serena, trying to reason with her friend

"Oh no, you don't know my daughter! This would be a massive bombshell"

"Jac, they've gone!" reasoned Mo

"I don't know that!" snapped Jac again "I don't know anything. Where they are, why they're here and I brought it all on myself! All because I was a stupid little slut!"

"Whoa" replied her two friends with a laugh

"Don't you sound like your mother!" laughed Serena

"I do not sound like that woman!" Jac stated slowly with a steely face

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"You do, its Catholic guilt!" said Mo. "You've been living like a nun!" she added

"What happened to our Jac? Life and soul of every party! El rock supremo!" asked Serena, chucking a fancy dress hat at Jac, which she promptly threw on the floor

"I grew up!" Jac stated

"Well, then grow back down again! Screw them if they can't take a joke" the pair shouted

"You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Diggin' the dancing queen"

Jac had jumped on the bed and threw herself under the duvet. She took a peep and saw that her friends had disappeared

"Friday night and the lights are low"

Serena and Mo popped up from behind the end of the bed frame with hairbrushes as microphones

"Looking out for a place to go

Where they play the right music

Getting in the swing"

"You come to look for a king" sang Mo in an Elvis impression

"Anybody could be that guy" sang Serena, doing her impression of a teenage guy

Night is young and the music's high

With a bit of rock music

Everything is fine

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance!"

Jac jumped up from behind the bed and began to jump on the bed as her friends continued to sing

"You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine"

"You can dance" sang Jac into the mirror as the friends began to head out of the door

"You can jive" went Mo, who was wearing a bra on top of her clothing and pulled it up

"Having the time of your life" Serena sang and then went up close to the mirror to examine her appearance before being pulled away by her friends

"See that girl

Watch that scene

Diggin' the dancing queen"

The three friends danced outside and joined some of the villa workers

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on, leave 'em burning and then you're gone" sang Jac as she jokingly teased one of the older male workers with the feather boa she had taken with her

"Looking out for another

Anyone will do

You're in the mood for a dance

And when you get the chance"

Jac, Mo and Serena were joined by lots of female workers and local women who followed them down towards the jetty

"You are the dancing queen

Young and sweet

Only seventeen

Dancing queen

Feel the beat from the tambourine"

The women danced onto the jetty

"You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life

See that girl

Watch that scene

Diggin' the dancing queen

See that girl"

Jac suddenly did a little guitar solo

"Watch that scene"

And then did it again

"Diggin' the dancing queen"

Whilst everyone was singing the last part, Jac went behind both her friends and pushed them into the sea and then jumped into the water herself.


End file.
